In teaching young students, particularly those of advanced stature as early as elementary school, Applicant has found that the thirst and assimilation of classroom knowledge is enhanced by providing the opportunity to apply the lessons in ways related to daily experiences and observations. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,094 entitled “Articulated Drafting Device for Drawing Perspectives”, Applicant provides a drafting aid that enables students to create realistic dimensional drawings of shapes and objects, thereby increasing their knowledge of geometric principles through hands-on experience. It would be desirable to afford similar benefits to students in the field of trigonometry.